Escape the Paperwork
by Sakura Takako Shimizu
Summary: Nokoru has to escape his paperwork by any means, and this time and plans to create love and the same time.  Sucky summary  NokoruxSuoh  R-15


**Author's Note: This idea has been in my head for quite awhile, so I finally sat down and got to typing it. And I've always wanted to write a cute little NokoruxSuoh story! w Next I'm either doing a 'Disgaea 3', 'Trinity Universe', or 'Bakuman' story. Please support me! :3**

Suoh slammed a huge pile of paperwork onto Nokoru's desk. "What? There's more?" Nokoru moaned. "This is only the beginning. And I don't why, but your work output is even slower than usual today." Suoh said, crossing his arms. "Is it?" Nokoru questioned. "It is." Suoh bent over Nokoru's desk and looked into his eyes. Nokoru blinked a few times in confusion. "You shouldn't hide things from your friends." He finally started. "Hide? What am I hiding?" Nokoru asked. Suoh looked angry. "Yes you are." He said sternly. Nokoru had become speachless.

Then the doors of the student counsel room swung open. "The tea's ready!" Akira cheered. He walked into the room with an expensive looking tea set. Nokoru looked over Suoh and waved. "Thanks, Akira!" He smiled. Suoh turned away from Nokoru to go and help Akira with setting up the tea.

Nokoru closed his eyes. "_That's Suoh for you, always on the mark._" He thought to himself.

Nokoru snapped back to reality when he heard the tea glass clank on his desk. "Here you go, Kaichou." He smiled as usual. "Ah, thanks Akira!" Nokoru smiled back. He lifted the cup to his mouth a took a small sip.

"Do you like it?" Akira asked. Nokoru didn't reply. Akira opened his smiling eyes. "Kaichou?" He asked. Then Akira's eyes went wide. Nokoru had his hand pressed against his mouth and his eyes were closed tightly. "Kaichou!" Akira shouted in horror.

Nokoru's tea cup tumbled to the ground and smashed into tiny pieces. All of the noise got Suoh's attention and he came rushing over.

He put his arm around Nokoru's shoulders and rubbed his arm. "Kaichou what's wrong? Are you going to throw up?" He asked. All Nokoru could really do to reply was nod his head furiously. Suoh helped Nokoru to his feet and walked him to the door.

"Should I come too?" Akira asked. "Thanks, but I got it. If you don't mind, could you clean up the broken cup?" Suoh asked. Akira nodded and the two left the room.

Suoh took Nokoru to the first available stale. He placed Nokoru in front of the toilet. Suoh gave out a sigh of releif. "_Atleast he's good at holding it in._" He thought to himself. Suoh became startled when he was pulled forward by his tie. Nokoru smirked with a blush on his face. "You didn't really think that I was actually sick, did you?" He asked. "Not really, no." Suoh replied. Nokoru pulled Suoh closer still yanking on his tie. "What gave me away?" Nokoru asked. Suoh blushed and looked away for a second because of how close he was to Nokoru. "Well, if you were truly ill, you probably would have thrown up before we reached the restrooms." He answered, blush increasing by the minute. "Why are you blushing?" Nokoru laughed. "I, I'm not!" Suoh blurted out. "You shouldn't hide things from your friends. Isn't that what you said to me?" He asked. "Well, yeah, I guess I did." Suoh said.

Nokoru grabbed Suoh's wrist. "K, kaichou?" He stammered. Nokoru placed Suoh's hand on his crotch. Suoh turned about five shades of red. Nokoru blushed. "Even someone as smart as you should understand! I love you!" Nokoru shouted.

Suoh pulled his hand away. "What's wrong with you? Why are you saying something like that? I love Nagisa! And, in case you haven't noticed, we're both guys!" Suoh shouted. "If that's the case, then why are you hard too?" Nokoru shouted back. "I'm not-!" Suoh gasped as Nokoru grabbed his erection. "If you love Nagisa, why do you react to me?" Nokoru breathed in Suoh's ear. He straddled Suoh's crotch and licked his neck. Suoh's legs began to shake. "I'm not... reacting to... ah, anything... mmmaahhhh...!" Suoh tried to supress his moans.

Nokoru moved his hand into Suoh's underpants and began to play with his balls. Suoh gasped way louder than he meant to. "_K, Kaichou's hands are so cold..._" He thought in his head. This time instead of moaning out loud, Suoh sucked it in and shut his eyes tightly. But his eyebrows creasing up and blush from ear-to-ear still gave away that he was reacting to each and every one of Nokoru's touches.

"Well that's no fun, Suoh." Nokoru said. "I want to hear you." He lightly placed his index and middle finger on Suoh's quivering lips.

Suoh slowly opened his eyes half-way. "But... someone might... hear us..." He breathed. Nokoru pulled Suoh's face closer. "Maybe I want them to." He flicked Suoh's ear with his tounge. Nokoru kissed a path down Suoh's neck until he reached the collar of his uniform. Nokoru undid each button and continued his kiss road all the way down to Suoh's hip.

Nokoru reached for Suoh's zipper but was stopped by Suoh gently touching his hand. "Enough..." He whispered. Nokoru looked up confused. "Just stop." He said. Nokoru ignored Suoh's request and reached for the zipper again. "I said that's enough!" Suoh shouted. He squeezed Nokoru's hand. His nails dug in deep enough to draw blood from Nokoru's hand. He quickly pulled away from Suoh's grasp. A pained expression stained his naturally happy face. Suoh closed his hand into a fist and clutched it at his heart. His expression showed a deep guilt.

_"I... I hurt him... How could I hurt someone who I'm supposed to protect?"_ Suoh's thoughts attacked him. He shook his head to stop himself from thinking about it. Yeah, he hurt the person that he swore to protect with his life, but it's not like he killed him. And he can still apologize and help him. Because not only was Suoh Nokoru's bodyguard, but he was also his bestfriend.

Suoh wrapped his arms tightly around Nokoru, embracing him. Nokoru's eyes went wide. "S, Suoh?" He slowly looked over at Suoh. "I'm sorry!" Suoh shouted. Nokoru heard every ounce of guilt in Suoh's heart. In fact, Nokoru never saw Suoh act like this, not even once!

"I didn't mean to hurt you! My mind was in a panic and I didn't know what to do! I just distinctively attacked! Kaichou, I..." Nokoru cut Suoh off by stroking his head. Suoh became a little surprised. "Shhhhh. You don't have to apologize for anything. It's my fault for going that far with you. You did say stop twice after all. And besides, what you said before was all right." Suoh looked up at Nokoru surprised. "You have Nagisa. So, I'll give up on you." He finished with a forced smile.

"You... don't have to do that." Suoh said. Nokoru looked surprised. "What do you..." He was cut off by a firm kiss on the lips from Suoh. It was rough at first, this was Suoh's first time kissing someone and all. But once Suoh got the hang of it, the kiss was magical. It was like two princesses in long gowns spinning as one, like a circle or the yin-yang sign. A perfect harmonious rhythm.

Suoh accidently touched Nokoru's bloody hand. He pulled away from the kiss. "Suoh?" Nokoru was confused as to what Suoh was doing. "I didn't realize how bad I hurt you." Suoh frowned but quickly shook off the feeling. "Let's go to the nurse and fix this. We can continue later." Suoh said with a smirk. "O, oh, really?" Nokoru blushed and began surprised. Suoh placed his hand on Nokoru's shoulder and whispered into his ear. "Yeah. But this time, I'm going to be on top." Nokoru's face exploded with embaressment. For once, he became completely speachless.

"Are you coming or not?" Suoh asked. "Y, yeah!" Nokoru dashed over to Suoh, unaware of the blush still plastered on his face.

**Did you guys like it? Sorry that I've been so lazy with writing lately, but that's cuz I keep flip-flopping between 5 different series that I want to write about so my output is kinda slow. But I am hoping to work on the 'Tsubasa' and 'Higurashi/Chucky' fanfictions that are currently in the works, so yeah they ARE coming, I'm just not sure when.**

**Q&A:**

**What's with the kiss road description?**

**Okay I'm going to be honest, I started to re-watch 'Air Gear' so it's still on the brain. XD Originally I was going to write a fanfiction for 'Air Gear' with Agito kissing Ikki and saying the line, "Do you like it, Crow? This my kiss road." but I canned it cuz I lost my interest in writing it, but I wanted to keep the kiss road alive.**


End file.
